These Special Moments
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: This is just some of the important moments in the lives of BTR (the show). It mostly has to do with their weddings, children's births, and other stuff along that line. :) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**4,375 words**

 **Jo: Dress - Strapless, sweetheart neckline, white lace over white satin, diamante beading, and a lace up. Veil - chapel style, made from premium illusion and tulle, white, and classic cut. Bracelet - cuff, 3 inches wide, 2 1/2 inches long, and full of rhinestones in various patterns. Necklace and Earrings - rhinestone, teardrop, and a 2 1/2 inch teardrop dangle from the necklace.**

 **Lucy and Katie: Dresses - long, dusty pink, V-neck, illusion lace back, made from chiffon and lace, and A-line silhouette. Bracelet - classic, link chain, rhinestone made of Zinc Alloy. Necklace and Earrings - no necklace, rhinestone, stud, and double halo earrings**

 **Camille: Dress - long, strapless, sweetheart neckline, dusty pink, tulle, and A-line silhouette. Bracelet - classic, link chain, rhinestone made of Zinc Alloy. Necklace and Earrings - no necklace, rhinestone, stud, and double halo earrings**

Third person P.O.V.

Jo looked into the mirror once again and smoothed out the already smooth waist line on her satin dress. Today was the big day. For any other female a wedding would already be very racking but for Jo its even more so. Since she is marrying the one and only Kendall Knight, there was a crowd of reporters outside of the church house. Right now the future Mrs. Knight was in a private room trying to calm her nerves. She heard the door open behind her and saw her three bridesmaids walk into the room, "Is everything all set?" Jo asked more nervous the worried.

"Everything's fine, Jo," Katie replied as she walked over to a table which held three vases each with a bouquet of light pink and white tulips.

Camille, the maid of honor took the flowers the Katie held out to her. "There was a little problem with Logan's tuxedo but we fixed it."

Jo nodded and turned back to the mirror. She took a deep breathe and straightened out her necklace. "Calm down. You look gorgeous," Lucy soothed while putting her hand on Jo's shoulder. Both woman smiled at each other. The door cracked open and a wedding coordinator popped her head in.

"Jo. We need to get you and your bridesmaids lined up," the coordinator informed. Camille and Katie helped put Jo's veil on and then all three maids checked over the nervous bride. Lucy handed her a bouquet of flowers twice the size of the bridesmaids. Jo took the flowers and took a deep breathe before nodding. The coordinator led them through some halls and told them to stay standing at the top of some stairs while she informs the ushers to close the doors into the chapel. Just as she left Logan came speed walking up the stairs.

"Logan what are you..." Camille started before Logan interrupted her.

"Yes. Yes. I know. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding but that may only apply to the groom. I need to talk to you," Logan grabbed Camille's wrist and drug her around a corner.

"Logan! I'm in heels. Slow down," Camille said trailing behind her boyfriend.

Jo took another deep breathe. A different coordinator walked around the corner and nodded. The girls followed him down the stairs and before them stood large wooden doors. The head coordinator was looking at a clipboard. "Okay I need Lucy, then Katie, then Camille, then the bride," the coordinator whispered. Camille hurried down the stairs and stood in her spot just as the coordinator that had gotten them out of the room came in from a side door. "The men have taken there places."

Katie leaned back. "That was cutting it a little close," she whispered to Camille.

Camille chuckled a little nervously. "His suit is coming apart. That's the last time he will buy a tuxedo from a guy outside Walmart."

Jo quickly ran everything through her head. She and her bridesmaids were dressed, their hair was fixed, their light makeup was perfect, and they had their bouquets. About fifteen minutes ago, Kendall told Katie that the caterers had arrived at the reception hall and had began to prepare the food. The guys were dressed and up front. And the music was ready. Jo wondered what she was forgetting. 'Wait! Where's...?'

But before she could finish her thought, she heard Gustavo start playing slow music on the piano. The head coordinator nodded to the ushers and they opened the doors. Lucy began to slowly walk down the long isle. As the ushers closed the door behind the rockstar who had been convinced to wear pink, Jo heard someone walk up behind her. She turned to see her father talking his place on her left. "Where were you? I was starting to get worried," the bride whisper shouted at the man.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in all these halls but I'm here now," he smiled at her and held out his arm. Jo linked her arm with his as the doors opened and Katie began her walk down the isle. But before the doors closed again, the bride peered into the crowed chapel. Every though at this particular wedding there were two hundred guests, she immediately recognized Mrs. Knight, Mr. and Mrs. Diamond, Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, Jett, the Jennifers, Kelly, and Gustavo. She took another breathe. "Dad, I'm nervous. I mean, I've dealt with nerves before but these are different. This is one of the biggest decisions of my life and..." Jo was interrupted by her father's hand being placed on her own.

"Sweetie, calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong." The door opened to let Camille out and Jo's father noticed that her expression was still worried. He continued as the door closed behind Camille. "Jo, you love Kendall, don't you?"

"With all my heart," Jo replied without hesitation.

"And that's all that matters," he said before kissing her forehead. Jo found that some of her nerves were gone but when she heard Gustavo start playing the wedding song, they all came rushing back. The head coordinator did a quick look over of Jo and gave her two thumbs up. She nodded to the ushers and they began to slowly open the doors. Jo's father leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Your mother would be just as proud as I am."

This caused Jo's smile to grow wider. The pair began walking even slower then the bridesmaids as the crowd looked on with admiration. Camille nudged Katie with her elbow then motioned toward the groom. Katie looked over to her brother to find him with an awestruck look on his face. Katie let out a small chuckle which grabbed Lucy's attention. The rockstar looked in the direction that Katie was looking. She had to admit that Kendall looked cute with his awestruck expression. Deep down Lucy still had some feelings for him but she does admit that Jo and Kendall make a better couple. Lucy then noticed Logan and Carlos. She gave them a 'What are you doing?!' look. James and Logan had convinced Carlos not to wear his beloved helmet but apparently he had snuck a corndog in one of his suite pockets. Carlos was trying to take a bite of the greasy food but Logan was tying to take it away from them. Since everyone was focused on the bride, no one noticed Logan grab the corndog and throw it behind him. Logan gave Lucy a thumbs up.

Everyone was snapped back to professionalism when they realized that Jo and her father were stopped the steps. Kendall walked down to meet them and Jo's father gave her one last kiss on the forehead before handing her over to Kendall. Jo's father took his seat next to Mrs. Knight while Kendall led Jo up the steps and to the altar. Once at the top, they turned to face each other. Camille stepped forward to take Jo's bouquet. The music stopped and the couple looked lovingly into each other's eyes. The minister began his speech.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joyful union of Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor," he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Neither Jo nor Kendall wanted a long ceremony so the minister went ahead and asked them to recite their vows. None of the bridesmaids had noticed the little girl in a puffy dusty pink dress standing beside Lucy. At this time the girl scurried up the stairs and handed a piece of paper to Jo and a piece of paper to Kendall. The minister continued. "Celebrating the uniting of two people in this way proclaims in public what was decided in the private corners of the heart. It proclaims the couple's belief that they are meant to be together, and that they are ready to embrace the future together. Kendall and Jo wish to pledge their vows to each other before us today." He then nodded to the couple.

Jo began with a slightly shaky voice, "I, Jo, take you, Kendall, to be my equal partner in love, life, and law, today, tomorrow, and forever. I promise to stick by you no matter what may come to us, to help you heal when the world wounds you, and to help you find beauty in everything."

Anyone could see the love that Kendall and Jo had between them. They stood staring lovingly at each other for a second before Kendall said his vows. ""I, Kendall, take you, Jo, to be my equal partner in love, life, and law, today, tomorrow, and forever. I promise to treat you with dignity, respect your needs, help you when you need help, and turn to your first when I need help."

The minister requested the rings and a little boy wearing a tuxedo walked up the stairs, handed the couple their rings, took their papers, and returned to his pace beside Carlos. During all this Camille leaned back a little and tried to talk without moving her mouth, "I didn't even notice him there. I'm really spacing out today." Katie and Lucy both silently nodded in agreement while Kendall and Jo put rings on each other.

"Now I would ask Mrs. Knight, the mother of the groom, and Mrs. Taylor, the grandmother of the bride, to begin the ceremonial lighting of the unity candle," the minister spoke and both parents joined the group. A man from one of the front rows carried two candles up and gave one to each of the parents while another man rolled a table in between the couple and the congregation. One the old wooden table was two small plain white candles and in between them was a large dusty pink pillar candle with fancy designs and white flowers around it. Mrs. Knight used her candle to light one of the small ones and Mrs. Taylor used hers to light the other small one. They then gave their first candles to the bride and groom. After the parents took their seats again the minister spoke up. "And now I ask the bride and groom to please light the unity candle as a symbol of to families becoming one." Jo and Kendall carefully light the final candle as soothing music started playing. The same men as before took the candles and moved the table to the side. "You may now kiss the bride," he said. Kendall placed his hands on Jo's waist and she put her hands around his neck. They kissed softly and sweetly before separating. The congregation cheered loudly but the minister motioned for them to quiet down. "I am proud to present, for the very first time," the minister paused as Jo took her bouquet from Camille and the newlyweds looked to the crowd. "Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Knight."

The crowd and the bridal party erupted in cheer once again as the bride and groom walked back up the isle. Once they were about half way there, Camille, maid of honor, and James, best man, linked arms and started their walk. Katie and Logan followed with Lucy and Carlos taking up the rear. Once the chapel doors were closed again the minister invited everyone to the reception and told them that at the door would be people giving pamphlets with direction to the reception hall and the menu. Meanwhile in the back, Kendall brought Jo into a hug and spun her around. Jo laughed as he set her down. "We're finally married," he beamed.

The head coordinator came around the corner before Jo could reply. "You guys need to get to the reception hall," she said while opening a door for them. All eight of them hurried outside. There were reporters everywhere but with the help of security guards, they were able to get into an awaiting limo. The driver congratulated them before driving to the reception hall. On the way there they talked about where Jo and Kendall would go on their honeymoon. As they were getting out of the limo, Jo turned to Camille, "Can you and Logan please go and make sure everything is okay in the kitchen? I want to greet people as they come in."

"Absolutely," Camille assured her with a smile. The all walked into a preschool owned by a local church. The gym in this building is used mostly for wedding receptions. It even has a door that leads right from the gym to the kitchen. The school did look more like a church the a school, now that Jo thought about it. Kendall, Jo, and their parents and grandparents lined up by the doors while James, Carlos, Katie, and Lucy went down a hall and into a small room to wait. With the way the school was set up, one would come in through double glass doors, immediately greet the brides grandparents, go down the line, and end up by the opened double doors that lead into the gym. There they would be escorted to their assigned seats for the reception.

Logan and Camille walked through the gym and into the kitchen. Inside there was about six cooks just sitting around talking. "Is everything ready to go?" Logan asked, a little worried since they weren't doing anything.

A man with blonde hair stood from his chair. "Yes. Everything is made and we have the schedule of when and where to put the food. We are just waiting on the bridal table servers to get here so we can explain some things to them. Would you like to sample the appetizers?" He picked up a spring roll and a lobster roll and handed them to Logan and Camille. They each took a bite.

They nodded to each other. "These are really good," Camille exclaimed.

"Yah, we should have this catering company at our wedding," Logan replied.

Camille smirked. "So you are thinking about us getting married?" she asked in a curious voice.

Logan quickly searched his mind for an excuse. "Well we are at a wedding so naturally I am thinking about weddings. And you are my girlfriend so of course you're the one I think of. Besides, you would be pretty mad if I was thinking of any other girl." Just then the servers appeared through a different door.

"We'll leave you to it," Camille said as she and her boyfriend exited the way they came. The gym was already getting full so they hurried to the room where the rest of the bridal party was waiting. As she passed the greeting line, she gave Jo a thumbs up. Jo looked relived and was pulled into a hug by an enthusiastic aunt. Camille just laughed and followed Logan into the room. Lucy and Katie were sitting on some little chairs while James and Carlos were drawing on a white board.

"Pineapple!" Katie yelled and James threw his hands in the air in triumph.

"I told you that Katie and I could beat you and Lucy," James said while walking over to Katie. They did there fist bump thing and Lucy walked up next to Carlos.

"What exactly were you drawing?" she asked Carlos.

"A guitar. I thought you might figure it out since your a rockstar," he replied. Carlos and Lucy tilted their heads to the left then to the right. "Yah I'm not the best at drawing."

"What are you four playing?" Camille asked as Katie joined Lucy and Carlos joined James.

"It's kinda like Pictionary," Katie explained. "One person from the team draws a picture of something and their teammate has to guess what it is. The first to guess right wins."

"Can we play?" Logan asked. They nodded and Camille and Logan took their places. The girls thought for a moment before James counted down and said go. All three girls hastily drew their pictures. After a few guesses from each of the boys, Logan yelled "Waterfall!" and got it. He walked up to Camille.

"And what is my prize for winning?" he asked. Camille smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. The other four let out some 'ewww's and Logan and Camille chuckled. Just then Kendall and Jo entered with the head coordinator.

The coordinator started talking. "Okay so when they announce the bridal party they are going to announce Lucy and Carlos, Katie and Logan, Camille and James, then the happy couple. So I want you to line up in that order."

Camille quickly erased the white board before taking her spot. Another coordinator popped his head in and said that all the guests were seated. His boss told him to start the announcing of the bridal party. He nodded and left while the party was escorted to the doors to the gym. "Hello everyone. I would like to introduce the bridal party. First we have Lucy Stone and Carlos Garcia!" there was applause as Lucy and Carlos walked with arms linked to the bridal table on stage. They separated in front of the stage and went to stand behind their seats on opposite sides of the table. "Next is Katie Knight and Logan Mitchell!" The crowd applauded again and Katie and Logan did the same as Lucy and Carlos. "The maid of honor and the best man, Camille Roberts and James Diamond!" The crowd applauded for the third time and Camille and James made their way to the table. "And now the reason that we are all here today, Mr. and Mrs. Kendall Knight!" The applause for the newlyweds was louder then any of the previous pairs. Kendall and Jo walked to the table. Once behind it Kendall pulled Jo's chair out for her. The bridesmaids and the bride in at one time. After the women sat, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos sat.

The man with the microphone announced the menu and the cooks brought plates of appetizers out. Five of the six cooks then proceeded to hand the appetizers to the waiters who then gave the to the guests. The sixth cook was in the kitchen telling the bridal table servers what appetizers to get. They had two types and the bridal party had already said what they wanted. The eight servers walked in single file up the stage and placed the neatly prepared food in front of the bridal party.

"This looks amazing," Katie said observing her seven small, colorful vegetable spring rolls. "I almost don't want to eat it."

"If you think that looks amazing, you should see these," Lucy motioned to her three lobster rolls.

"No thank you. I don't like lobster," Katie replied. She took a small bite of the spring roll. Her eyes lit up with delight as a refreshing taste hit her taste buds. "What do you have Camille?"

"Spring rolls," she stated simply. "When Logan and I checked the kitchen earlier we tasted both and I like the spring roll better. Speaking of the kitchen visit, Logan said something in there that I haven't been able to get out of my head." She took a bite of a spring roll.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked with half a lobster roll in her mouth.

"We were saying how good this food is and he said that we should have this catering company cater at our wedding," Camille paused and took a sip of her punch. "He just kinda blurted it out but still."

The bridesmaids looked down the table at Logan. James was apparently telling Logan and Carlos something funny cause they were both laughing. "Camille, he..." Katie was interrupted by someone tapping on the mic. They looked over to see one of Jo's cousins and one of Kendall's cousins on the smaller stage.

"Attention. Attention," Kendall's cousin, Cody, was saying. "Me and Janelle have put together a little slideshow of Kendall and Jo as they were growing up. And with the help of Mrs. Knight we were able to also get pictures and video clips of Kendall and Jo's interactions in L.A."

Now the girl stepped to the mic. "Kendall and Jo, we love you and this is our way of showing it," she smiled and the lights were dimed. On the wall in front of the bridal table was a projected image of a baby Kendall with spaghetti sauce on his shirt. The picture changed to a baby Jo pulling plastic containers out of a low drawer. After that picture some slow music started playing. The slideshow went back and forth from Kendall to Jo. Kendall had his right arm on the back of Jo's chair and was holding her right hand with his left hand. She was leaning into his chest as the watched the slideshow capture all their memories.

The crowd started laughing at a short video of eight-year-old Kendall stuck in a tree. Mrs. Knight was videoing the whole thing. You could see Mr. Diamond reaching into the tree to get the frightened boy. "Kendall you have to jump into my arms," Mr. Diamond was saying. "You're too high up for me to reach you." In the present Kendall high his head, knowing what was coming up in the video. Back on the video, little Kendall finally decided to jump. When he did, his pants got stuck in the tree and he landed pants less in Mr. Diamonds arms. At this the crowd laughed harder. James gave Kendall a pat on the back as the video switched to a video of an eight-year-old Jo trying to make breakfast for her father. The crowd then began to awww.

The slideshow continued and both Kendall and Jo became interested in the pictures and videos of them together. The first was a selfie that Jo took of them beside the pool at the Palm Woods. The next was the same except you could see James to the right of the screen. The next made everyone laugh again. It was a picture of Kendall in the Palm Woods pool. After about twenty more photos or videos the slideshow ended and the crowd cheered as the lights came on again.

It was time for the toasts. Mrs. Knight, Mr. Taylor, Camille, and James all did their toasts before Kendall and Jo took the mic. Kendall began by thanking everyone for celebrating their big day. He ended with saying that he and Jo will never forget this. After they went back to their seats a coordinator announced that their steaks or salmon would be brought to their tables. During the meal, the bridal party talked about every day things. The time went by quickly and it was time to cut the cake. Kendall and Jo both held the glass knife and slid it into the cake. Everyone cheered. While the white three tear cake was being cut for the guests, Kendall and Jo had their first dance as husband and wife. Everyone was served their cake while the father-daughter/mother-son dance took place. After that everyone either finished their steaks and salmons or danced on the dance floor. The dessert buffet was opened after everyone had finished their main course.

In what seemed like a very short amount of time, everyone had finished their desserts and the last dance was now taking place. It started with Jo dancing with her dad. The song was about a father having to let go of his daughter and give her to another man. When the second verse started, Jo's father spun Jo into Kendall's arms. The song was slow and they danced the whole way threw. After that everyone rushed outside to see the bride and groom off. There was a crowd of women and girls behind the bridesmaids as Kendall escorted Jo to the limo. Before she got in, Jo threw her bouquet in the air and Camille caught it. She looked at Logan who was next to her and they started laughing at the irony. The entire crowd clapped, waved, and cheered as the limo drove off.

Meanwhile, on the inside, Kendall and Jo sat beside each other watching the reception hall fade. Kendall looked down at his wife. "You know," he started. "I only have one regret about today."This grabbed Jo's attention and he continued. "When I went to the bathroom, I gave my ring to James to hold."

"So...?" Jo asked curiously.

"I wish I would've remembered to get it back from him," they both started laughing and Jo pulled out her phone to text James and tell him to meet them at the airport with Kendall's ring.

 **Okay I know it's long but on another website that I'm on the readers like long stories. If you don't like it long then please tell me and I can make the next one shorter. I also love constructive criticism so feel free to do so. :)**

 **P.S. I know that the last part of the reception was rushed but I realized that I almost had** **4,500 words so...O_O ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3,545 words**

 **This story takes place 8 months after the last chapter. It has a bit of every couple in it but the biggest step taken would be by Logan and Camille. When this chapter begins Carlos just started dating Alexa, Lucy is on a world tour, Jo is 8 months pregnant, Camille and Logan are dating, and James and Katie are starting to hang out more since the others have prior commitments. Kendall and James are 24, Carlos and Logan are 23, Camille,** **Lucy** , **and Jo are 22, and Katie is 20.**

 **I believe that a dating couple shouldn't live together, so that is why Logan and Camille don't live together.**

 **And for all those who don't live in America, Sam's Club is an American chain of membership-only retail warehouse clubs. Basically this ginormous store that only members can shop at and it sells electronics, food, cosmetics, books, movies, paper goods, clothes, pools, playhouses, river rafts, and anything else you can think of. And everything is sold in bulk which means that if you buy toilet cleaner there, you will get four or five bottles in one pack. It's a really convenient store if your buying stuff for a benefit supper or other large gatherings. :)**

Third Person P.O.V.

Logan hurried into the fancy jewelry store. James and Katie came in behind him. A shocked expression appeared on Katie's face. "Okay either you suddenly decided to spend over three hundred dollars on a necklace for Camille or you're going to propose!" Logan just smiled and Katie squeaked.

James gave his friend a pat on the back. "It's about time," he said.

Logan just rolled his eyes. "I need Katie's help to decide what girls like." He walked over to a glass case. "What about this one?"

Katie and James walked up next to him and looked at where he was pointing. Katie shook her head. "That's one's too bulky."

"Oh! What about this one?" James asked, staring wide eyed at a shiny diamond ring.

"Wow," Katie said. "That's beautiful."

Logan just shook his head. "It's too blingy for Camille." He glanced over at a different case and noticed a ring in the center. He quickly walked over and spoke to a man behind the case. "May I please see that one?" He got the ring out and let Logan look at it more closely. "I like this one."

James and Katie walked over to Logan. "Yah. That's defiantly Camille," Katie clarified. The ring was made of a 14k White Gold Aquamarine and Diamond. It has a swirling filigree upon gallery and inner band, conflict free diamonds, round stones, and a good cut.

Logan looked up at the man. "How much?"

"$399.99," the man replied.

Logan thought for a second. "I'll take it. Size 8.5, please," he said. He pulled out his wallet and bought the ring and a dark red ring box. He thanked the cashier and all three headed back to the car. Since it was James's car, he drove. Katie sat up front with James because she got to the car before Logan.

"So Logan, how are you going to ask?" Katie asked as they pulled out of the jewelry store parking lot.

"That would be a secret but I do need to get some stuff at Sam's Club," Logan replied while looking at the ring.

James and Katie smiled and thought what in the world Logan needs at Sam's. It didn't take long to get there but right before James and Katie could get out of the car, Logan told them to stay there while he buys what he needs. Logan closed the car door and ran inside. James turned the car on again and turned the air up. Even though it was late August, the day was hot and when sitting in one place, you sweat like a hog.

"So," James started as he turned to Katie. "What do you think he's planning?"

"Don't know but Camille loves big dramatic displays of love," Katie replied as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her purse and her face lit up when she read the text. "Jo and Kendall just found out what their having." She looked up at James. "It's a boy."

"Well I bet Kendall is happy about that," James said as he turned the radio on. The song playing was Cover Girl. James and Katie looked at each other and smiled. They remembered the first time that the guys had sung this song. It was at Shai Fancai. Kendall and Lucy had went there with Lucy's parents, Logan took his date on a double date with Camille and Jett, Carlos took Jennifer there (by accident), Gustavo was there, and James and Katie were there trying to save Carlos's date. They laughed when they remembered how James pretended to be a waiter and how Katie dressed as a plant and sling shotted food at people.

"Remember when you shot Gustavo with a fish?" James asked, still laughing.

Katie held her sides. "Or when you tried to 'subtly' convince Carlos to buy Jennifer a rose?"

"Then you shot a bouquet of daisies into his hand," James said as he and Katie's laughter died down. "We made a good team."

"Made?" Katie raised a eyebrow. "We still MAKE a good team. Just two weeks ago we helped Carlos and Alexa get together. And now their happier then ever."

"True," James nodded as Cover Girl ended.

"That was Cover Girl. That song was one of the most listened to songs five years ago and still to this day it is loved," the female radio host explained. "Next up on our recap of Big Time Rush songs is one of my personal favorites. Enjoy!" Boyfriend started playing and Katie started smiling to herself.

"And what are you smiling at?" James asked as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Wasn't this the song that you were recording during the time when you kissed Camille which caused Logan to break up with her?" Katie asked. James almost chocked on his water.

"I actually forgot about that," he stated. They heard the trunk being opened then closed and Logan hopped in the car.

"Okay now drive," Logan said while hitting James's seat. "I still need to do some things before tonight."

The whole drive back to the Palm Woods, all three of them sang to the older BTR songs. As soon as James stopped the car, Logan rushed out, opened the trunk, grabbed a large cardboard box, and ran into the Palm Woods. James and Katie got out. "Don't worry Logan. I can close the trunk," James called sarcastically after his friend.

Logan just hurried through the lobby with the box. He pushed the button on the elevator. After a few seconds the doors opened to show Camille and Lucy talking to each other. Logan quickly moved to the stairs before Camille looked away from Lucy. Logan hurried up all the stairs before he arrived on the roof. He set the box down and closed the door. "Okay," he said to himself while looking at his watch. "I have two hours to set this up."

He opened the box and pulled out fifty dark red candles. After about an hour and fifty minutes, Logan heard a knock on the roof door. He ran over and peeked into the door. He sighed in relief and opened the door to let Jo and Mrs. Knight out. Both women were carrying dishes. Logan closed the door behind them and turned around to see them awestruck at the sight before them. "You can set the food on the table behind the door," Logan directed while taking a pot from Jo. The women placed the dishes down and explained to him which was which. "Thank you two for helping me with this. You know how much Camille likes dramatic displays," Logan said while ushering them to the door.

"It was no problem," Jo assured. She was still looking wide-eyed at the romantic supper. "Camille is going to love this!"

"Speaking of which, I need to get down to the lobby to bring her up here," Logan informed as all three of them exited the roof. Logan took the elevator to the lobby and as soon as the doors opened, he noticed Camille. He smiled at the sight of her in a royal blue dress. He has always thought that that color looked amazing on her. As he walked toward her, he took a few deep breathes to calm his nerves. Jo had told him that that is what she did to calm her nerves on her wedding day.

"Hey," Camille greeted when she saw Logan approaching her. "So where is my wonderful boyfriend taking me tonight?"

"Some place special," Logan replied while looking down into Camille's dark brown eyes. "But don't judge it until you give it a chance."

"Okay," Camille said. She was getting curious as to why Logan was acting strange. Logan took Camille's hand in his own and led her to the elevator. "Logan? What's going on?" Camille was now very curious as Logan pressed the Roof button.

"Just wait and see," Logan answered. There was a comfortable silence as the elevator took them to the top of the building. It dinged and the doors opened. Logan pulled Camille into the room where the stairs and elevator stopped. "Now remember to please give this a shot." Camille nodded and Logan ushered her to stand in front of the door. He opened it to reveal the scene that he had worked so hard to prepare.

"Logan," Camille said with amazement as she took in the scene. The sun had gone down almost an hour ago and the stars were shining brightly in the heavens above. There was a row of dark red lot candles starting at Camille's right side, trailing about four yards away, circling a table, then coming back along Camille's left side. The table was a small classy-looking black table with a deep red silk tablecloth. In the center of the table was a single lit black candle and there was two place settings. Both the settings had fancy glass diningware which consisted of a bowel, a small appetizer plate, a large plate, silverware, cups, and goblets. The walkway in between the candles had red rose petals scattered around.

Logan pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. Violin music slowly played out of some speakers. "What's all this for?" Camille, still trying to take it all in, asked with a smile on her face.

"Well exactly eight years ago, I met a wonderful girl that changed my life," Logan replied as he took Camille's hand and slowly walked her through the candles.

"You are so sweet," Camille gave him a side hug as they reached the table. Logan pulled Camille's chair out for her and pushed it back in

"Now I will go get the first course of the meal," he gave her a peck on the lips before disappearing behind the door. He reappeared seconds later with a small green pot. He set it on the table before taking his seat. "Presenting your favorite appotizer since ten months ago.." Logan pulled the lid off the pot. "Spring rolls. And they're all colored red because that is your favorite color."

Camille smiled with joy and took a roll. "You are the best boyfriend in the whole world." While they ate the spring rolls, they discussed what was going on in their everyday lives, like they always do. Logan was trying his hand at songwriting and Camille just got a big part in another TV show. After the couple finished the spring rolls, Logan put the pot back and went to sit at his seat.

"Now before I serve you the main dish, I have a surprise for you," he handed her a large tan envolope. Camille hurriedly opened it and pulled out a certificate. The certificate said 'Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of star number 152738479 which has been named Camille. Look below for directions on where your star is located. Thank you for buying and please, enjoy your new star!'. Camille's face lit up and she engulfed Logan in a hug.

"I can't believe that you actually bought me a star! Thank you so much," Camille said as she and Logan rose to their feet.

"I figured that since you're a star, you should have a star. Let me help you find it," Logan and Camille stood side-by-side gazing up into the night sky trying to find the precious star. After they found it, Logan brought out steaks, mashed potatoes, and fried asparagus.

Meanwhile in apartment 2J, Carlos was pacing back and forth, Katie was in the kitchen making popcorn, and James was sitting at the bar waiting for her to finish so they could watch their movie marathon. "Carlos. You're going to make a rut in the floor if you keep pacing like that," Katie said while pouring a bag of popcorn into a large purple bowel.

"Why are you so worried? It's just another date with Alexa," James reminded.

Carlos stopped pacing and looked at the two. "It's not just another date!" he paused for a moment, trying to remember why it was so important. "I gonna propose to her on the roof!" he blurted out.

"No, that's what Logan and Camille are doing," Katie corrected while putting a second bag into the microwave.

"I'm taking her shopping for baby stuff!" Carlos tried.

James shook his head. "That would be Kendall and Jo."

"Movie marathon?" Carlos suggested.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "We are doing that."

"Oh right! Now I remember! We are having dinner with her mom!" Carlos smiled at his ability to final remember why this was important but that smile quickly turned to a nervous frown. "I've never met her before. What if she doesn't like me? What if she makes Alexa break up with me?" He started pacing again.

Katie poured the second bag into the bowel. "Well you have two minutes to pull yourself together," she informed while looking at the clock on the oven.

James stood and stopped his friend's frantic pacing. "Dude, this isn't like you. You're usually the fun one," he paused for a moment. "If you're this worried then you must really like Alexa. And I'm sure that her mother will love you."

From the look on Carlos's face, he had found some new courage. He straightened his shirt and stood with a smile on his face. He suddenly ran out the door yelling. "I'm going to be late!"

James and Katie shook their heads and chuckled. Katie grabbed the popcorn and two sodas before sitting on the orange couch while James popped the disc into the player. It was a murder mystery series that just so happened to star none other then Camille Roberts, well soon to be Camille Mitchell. James and Katie liked to try and figure out the mystery before the detectives. Just as the previews ended and the main menu appeared, James's phone buzzed. He picked it up from the coffee table and read the text. It was from Logan.

Logan - James, I need your help! I accidently left the ring on my dresser. Can you please bring it to me?

"Is that Logan? Did he ask her? What did she say?" Katie asked anxiously as she popped some popcorn into her mouth.

James face palmed. "He forgot the ring on his dresser."

Katie took his soda from him. "Well go help the guy!" she exclaimed in the usual Katie attitude. James got up and headed to Logan's room. Once he found the small red box, he hurried out of the apartment and ran up the stairs to the roof. When he reached the little room where the stairs and elevator stopped, Logan was waiting. The nervous popstar sighed in relief as he took the box from James's out stretched hand.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked, putting the precious box in his pocket.

"Running up the stairs was probably not one of my best ideas," he explained while trying to catch his breath. James then pushed Logan towards the door. "Now get out there and propose! You've already wasted four years without being married to her." Logan thanked James, slipped outside, and quickly took his seat opposite Camille.

"This food is delicious. Who made it?" Camille asked before taking a sip of wine from her goblet.

"I'm guessing that you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I made it," Logan said, making Camille laugh a little. "It was Mamma Knight and Mrs. Knight," he answered. Camille smiled at the thought that Jo was now Mrs. Knight. But her smile quickly faded when she noticed that Logan was acting strange again.

"Logan, is everything okay? Are you feeling all right? Do I need to take you back to the apartment?" Camille questioned while placing her hand on top of his.

"No it's not that. It's just.." Logan stopped and looked for the right words. 'Now or never' he thought. He took Camille's hands in his own then led her away from the table. "Camille, you're talented, sweet, and beautiful. You put up with all my craziness and I don't understand how I lived without you in Minnesota. And even though our relationship through the years has been... unique, we always come back to each other. You are always there for me and I want to always be there for you too. I used to think that when it comes to people, opposites don't attract. But I know that that's not true because we are as different as you can get and I still love you. And for those reasons and many more, I ask..." Logan let go of her hands and got on one knee. He pulled the dark red box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the diamond ring. Camille gasped as Logan continued. "Camille Roberts, will you marry me?"

Camille smiled ear to ear as tears of joy started flowing out of her eyes. She nodded rapidly and let out a "Yes!" Now it was Logan turn to smile. He stood and slipped the ring onto her finger before she brought him into a kiss. The kiss was soft and sweet and even though it lasted for only a few seconds, it lingered on the couples lips. They pulled apart and Camille's expression changed into one of understanding. "So that's why you put so much effort into this date."

Logan only smiled and led her back to her seat. He rushed behind the door and brought out a large glass plate with five kinds of cheesecake, a chocolate fudge brownie with ice cream, and a small bowel of fruit. After setting the plate down, he took his seat. "I know how much you like cheesecake, brownies, and eating fruit after your meal."

"Logan, this is the most amazing night of my life," Camille said before putting her right hand on the table and admiring her ring. "Camille Mitchell. I love the sound of that." While they ate the dessert, they discussed the wedding. Since they had been dating for such a long time, they had already talked about what they like and don't like in weddings. The two official things that they decided on was the date and the colors. When dessert was done, they stayed on the roof talking and dancing until 11:30. Logan then walked Camille to her apartment. He kissed her goodnight and said that he would be there and 7:30 to pick her up for breakfast. Logan slowly walked back to the apartment with a wide smile plastered on his face. As soon as he opened the door, he heard Katie shriek and saw popcorn go flying into the air.

Katie let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. "I thought you were Kendall." James was looking at Katie with a expression that resembles disappointment but snapped out of it and turned to Logan.

"I'm guessing she said yes by the look on your face," James said as he took his empty soda can to the trash.

"Yep! And now I would like some help cleaning up the roof," Logan replied. James and Katie gave him the 'Really?!' look. "Please. I need to get up at 7:00 tomorrow to take her to breakfast."

James and Katie glanced at each other. "Fine," they said in unison. All three headed to the roof and cleaned it up. And the whole time Logan had only one thing running through his head, 'I'm actually going to marry Camille."


	3. Chapter 3

**3,371 words**

 **This takes place 3 weeks after the last chapter. It's Kendall and Jo centric. Oh! Also, Lucy is back from her tour.**

 **Here is how this whole apartment thing goes. I looked it up and the guys apartment is 2J, Lucy's is 3B, Camille's is 4J, and Jo's used to be 3I but I figured that after she and Kendall got married, they would live in a bigger apartment so I moved them to 4B. Now in case your wondering, the number is what floor and the letter is what door. (Lol that rhymes) So just to recap, James, Logan, Carlos, Mama Knight, and Katie live on the 2nd floor, Lucy lives on the 3rd floor, and Kendall, Jo, and Camille live on the 4th floor. Once Logan and Camille get married, Logan will live in with Camille because she already has a big apartment.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains death. It's not gruesome or a main character but it is sad.**

Third Person P.O.V.

Jo's heart dropped and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out loud. Kendall wrapped his arms around Jo and pulled her into a hug. She began silently sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Knight," the doctor apologized. "I'll give you some time alone if you would like."

"No thank you. I think I just need to take my wife home. Thank you for your assistance," Kendall replied as he led Jo out of the family doctor and into his car. He drove as quickly as he could back to the Palm Woods and hurried Jo out of public eye. As soon as he shut the door to their apartment, Jo burst into tears. Kendall immediately put his arms around her. She sobbed into his shirt, creating a dark spot. Kendall didn't care though. He knew how much Jo was looking forward to having a son and having the doctor tell them that the baby had died, was a hard hit. After almost an hour of Jo crying and Kendall trying to soothe her, Jo asked if they could invite their friends over so she could tell them immediately.

When they got the text Carlos had just finished buying a surprise necklace for Alexa, Logan and Camille were getting back from lunch with Camille's father, and James, Katie, and Lucy were at Lucy's apartment playing card games. They all got to Kendall and Jo's apartment as soon as they could. They were expecting to hear good news but when Kendall let them in, they immediately knew that something was wrong. James, Carlos, Katie, and Lucy stood in front of the couch, Camille sat between Jo and Logan, and Kendall sat on the other side of Jo.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Kendall asked his wife. Her eyes started tearing up again and Kendall knew that he would have to be the one to tell. He put an arm around Jo before looking at everyone else. "We went to the doctor for a checkup today and he said that.." Starting to choke up, he paused for a second. "The baby died yesterday." The women gasped and Camille gave Jo a side hug. After a minute or two of silence Jo asked about their days. She needed to distract herself. They chatted like the old friends they were. At one point Kendall said that he would go get some soda and James volunteered to help. Once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot, James turned to Kendall.

"You okay?" he asked. Even though Kendall had only let a few tears drop, James knew that he was sad.

With a moments hesitation, Kendall concluded that if he was going to get this off his chest, he wanted James to be there. "I don't know James. On one hand, my nerves about being a father are gone but on the other, I just lost my first son. It breaks my heart to see Jo this sad and, to be honest, I was really excited about starting a family with her. I had all these scenes planned out in my head of the perfect family that we would be. But now..." Kendall opened the fridge and pulled out eight sodas. "I just wish there was something I could do to help Jo."

"I'm not an expert on married couples but I think the best thing that you can do is just be there for her," James replied while picking up four of the cans. "And hey. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me. Living with your mom, sister, and two bandmates."

This made Kendall smile and the men returned to the group. They decided to play girls vs boys Rook so they made their way to the dining table. It was a close game but the guys ended up winning by ten points. By that time it was 6:30 and everyone had plans for supper. They said their good nights and wished Kendall and Jo good luck. Thirty minutes later, Logan, Camille, Carlos, and Alexa were shown to their seats at a fancy Italian restaurant.

"Be sure and tell me if there is anything I can do to help," Alexa requested as Carlos pulled her chair out for her.

"I've been trying to think of a profitable solution but I can't seem to find a good angle," Logan informed while opening his menu.

Camille opened hers as well. "Well, not everything in life turns out he way you wished."

A little girl in a yellow dress came running up to their table. "Excuse me," her sweet voice grabbed everyone's attention. "Are you Logan and Carlos from Big Time Rush?"

"Why yes we are. And what can we do for you, sweetie?" Carlos asked as he and Logan turned in their seats to face the little girl.

"May I please have your autograph on my napkin?" she queried holding out a white square.

"Sure," Logan replied. He signed the napkin then passed it to Carlos. "Where are your parents?" Logan asked while looking around to see if anyone was watching the girl.

"I don't know," the girl relied with a smile. "I've never met them. Miss Hoover says that the orphanage is my home and the other children are my siblings."

The adults were silent for a second. "Well what are you doing at this restaurant?" Camille asked sweetly as Carlos gave the napkin back to the orphan

"Miss Hoover brought me here to meet a nice family that wants to take me home," the child's smile widened and she took the paper from Carlos.

"Marcy? Marcy what are you doing disturbing these people's meal?" a tall dark-haired forty-year-old looking woman exclaimed as she approached the girl.

"This is Logan and Carlos from the band that I like. I came to ask for their autographs," the girl looked innocently up at her guardian.

"Marcy, go back to the booth. The Wilsons will be here in a little," the woman ordered. Marcy waved goodbye and headed to an empty booth. The woman turned back to the group. "I am so sorry. Sometimes it seems as though Marcy doesn't listen to a word I say."

"Oh it's perfectly fine," Logan assured. "I don't mean to pry but Little Marcy said something about an orphanage."

"Yes, the Weston's Home for Children. The poor little thing has been there since she was two weeks old," the woman gave Camille a card. In large red text, it said: Weston's Home for Children.

"So how many children do you have at this place?" Alexa asked.

"Well this morning we had forty-six but around three hours ago an one week old boy got dropped off. Both his parents were killed in a car accident and his only other living relatives didn't want to take care of him." A sad expression appeared on the woman's face. "I just don't get how some people can not want to take care of their orphaned relative."

"Miss Hoover!" Marcy called from her booth. The woman looked behind her to see a young couple at the table.

Miss Hoover turned back to the group. "I'm so sorry to cut this short but if you have any other questions, the phone number is on the back of the card." She said goodbye then went over to Marcy.

"I have an idea," Carlos said with a thoughtful look in his eye. "When was Jo's due date?"

"In four days," Camille answered as the waiter came to their table.

After dinner, they dropped Alexa off at her house and Logan, Camille, and Carlos headed back to the Palm Woods. By this time it was 9:15. The lobby was mostly deserted but Kendall, Jo, James, Lucy, and Katie were sitting on the couches laughing. "What's so funny?" Camille asked as she sat on a couch beside Lucy. Logan sat on her other side with an arm resting on the couch behind her.

"We are just talking about some of things that we used to do," Kendall explained. He and Jo were snuggled together on a love seat. "Remember when you three got Hollywood Fever?" he asked, pointing to James, Logan, and Carlos.

"The apartment stank for a month with that stupid tanning spray," Katie added. Everyone laughed at the delightful memory.

"And then there was the time that Gustavo said that we need a bad boy in the band so Kendall had a bad boy off," James said from his seat on the floor in front of an arm chair that Katie was sitting on. "Gustavo was so mad at you."

They reminisced about some other funny events for a while. Finally Bitters walked up to the group. "Okay you have been here for the last three hours!" he put emphasis on the 'three hours' part. "Can't you do this in one of your apartments? Between all you guys you have four apartments to choose from and you just have to sit in the lobby! Unlike you, some people have to get up at 6:00 in the morning!"

"Actually, we have to get up at six to go record some demos," Logan corrected while looking at his watch. "Which is in less then six hours."

The group quickly headed to the elevators. Kendall and Jo got in one since their floor was four and Carlos, James, and Katie got in the other one since they were going to floor two. Lucy said that she needed to get some stuff from Bitters so she would wait for an elevator. Logan and Camille quickly boarded Kendall and Jo's elevator. Since Camille's apartment was on floor four and Logan wanted to walk her to her apartment. He decided that this would be the perfect chance to talk to Kendall about what Carlos had said. His opportunity came when Camille and Jo stepped to the side of the elevator to talk about wedding stuff. Logan pulled Kendall farther away from the women. "Hey Kendall. I have something for you," Logan said while pulling out the card that Miss Hoover gave to him. Kendall slowly took it from his outstretched hand.

"An orphanage?" Kendall asked in confusion.

"I know it wouldn't be the same but the woman who owns the place said that they have a one week old boy that got dropped off this afternoon," Logan explained. The doors dinged and the group started walking down the hall. Kendall and Jo's apartment was 4C so they arrived there first.

"Thanks Logan, we'll definitely think about it," Kendall informed as he opened their door. They said good night and the married couple disappeared behind the door. Logan held Camille's hand as they walked farther to her apartment.

"What did you tell Kendall?" Camille asked.

"I gave him the card that Miss Hoover gave you," Logan replied. Meanwhile in Kendall and Jo's apartment, Jo was looking over the card.

"And a woman who works there said that this afternoon a one week old boy got dropped off," Kendall finished. He led Jo over to the couch and they sat facing each other. "Jo? What are you thinking?"

Jo was silent for a moment before looking into his eyes. "I think it's a very life-changing decision. We need to really think it through," Jo voiced and Kendall nodded in agreement. A smile threatened Jo's face as she continued. "But I think it's a wonderful idea."

Kendall smiled and he embraced Jo in a tight hug."Now, let's get you to bed. It's been a long day for both of us," he said once they pulled apart. He led her down the hall to their room for some greatly needed rest.

The next morning Kendall walked into his old apartment at 6:15 to ride to Roque Records with James, Logan, and Carlos. He closed the door quietly as to not disturb his mother or sister. At that moment, Katie and James came out of a hall. They both had their casual clothes on but Katie was carrying a bag with some older clothes. Kendall was about to ask why his sister was up at this hour when James started talking.

"Katie, we are going to have to talk about it sometime. I think you put it off long enough. It happened three weeks ago," James whisper yelled. The two were now in the living room and had apparently not heard Kendall come in the door.

Katie turned to James and replied, "It just...happened. It was an accident." James raised an eyebrow. "I am NOT discussing this anymore." They turned to see Kendall with a confused look. Katie and James glanced at each other.

"What are you two talking about?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Kendall shook his head, knowing that he won't be able to pry it out of them. "What are you doing up at 6:15, Katie?"

Katie looked relieved that the subject had turned from her and James's conversation. "Lucy, Camille, Jo, and I are going out for breakfast then to The Wedding Palace to help Camille decide on a dress. After that we are going to help Jo repaint her kitchen."

"At 6:30?" Kendall asked, a little suspicious. Logan and Carlos came out of a different hall and each grabbed a fruit for breakfast.

"Yes. We have some things that we would like to discuss and it could take a while. We would also like to have Jo's kitchen done by supper," Katie responded as someone knocked on the door.

Kendall opened it to reveal Camille. "Hey Katie! You ready?" she asked in an enthusiastic way. Kendall rolled his eyes. 'How can she be so happy this early?' he thought.

Logan walked over and gave Camille a peck on the lips. "I here you are getting a wedding dress today," he said to her. She nodded as Katie grabbed a jacket. Logan continued as the guys prepared to leave. "Well whatever you choose will look beautiful on you."

James and Katie fake gagged. Logan and Camille rolled their eyes and the group headed downstairs. The guys got into James's car and drove to Roque Records. Kelly met them in the lobby and said that Griffin was in the meeting room with Gustavo. The boys quickly made their way there. As they entered, Griffin and his assistants exited. Gustavo told the boys to sit. They sat at one side of the table while Gustavo sat on the other. "Okay, so there has been a change in plans," Gustavo started. "Instead of recording demos, we are going to record one song. Then we will get stuff ready for a music video that Griffin wants done by TOMORROW!"

Meanwhile the girls sat at their table in a quaint little café. "I hope you don't mind but I invited Alexa," Jo said when the waitress was out of earshot.

"Not at all," Lucy said as the other two shook their heads.

Alexa came speed walking in and sat on an opened end of the round booth. "I'm sorry I am late. But there is some construction going on," she apologized.

"It's fine, Alexa," Camille assured. The woman looked at the menus, ordered, and got their drinks, all the while chatting. When a moment of silence came, Camille spoke up. "So Jo. Have you and Kendall thought about what Logan told you?"

"We talked about it but he told us last night so we haven't had much time to actually talk about it. He looked into it this morning. Adopting is pretty expensive," Jo replied before taking a drink of orange juice.

"You two are thinking of adopting? Congratulations," Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe I will be an Aunt after all," Katie said with a gleam in her eye.

Camille set her coffee cup on the table. "I can't believe that you're going to be an Aunt before I am."

Back at Roque Records they guys were just walking out of the recording studio. Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them. "As you know, this song is about growing up and how things change. So I want you dogs to have your WIFE." He pointed at Kendall. "FIANCEE." He pointed at Logan. "GIRLFRIEND." He pointed at Carlos. "And WHATEVER YOU HAVE." He pointed at James. "At the beach near the Palm Woods by SEVEN IN THE MORNING! YOU GOT THAT!" The guys rapidly shook their heads. "Great. Now I have to go put together the team that will make you look less old then you do now," Gustavo said as he and Kelly walked passed the boys, down a hall, and around a corner.

"What does he mean by 'whatever I have'? I don't have a wife, fiancée, or a girlfriend," James asked his best friends.

"Why are you even worrying about this?" Logan asked. "Any girl you ask will go with you. Even if they don't like you, they will still get to be in a music video."

James smirked and an idea pooped into his head. "And I know just who I'm going to ask."

Camille, Jo, Katie, Lucy, and Alexa walked into the dress store. Camille spoke to the woman at the counter and she led them to a corner of the store. There were two couches facing a circular step. The step was in front of two giant mirrors and to the right was a changing room. The woman who worked here said that an assistant would be there shortly to help. As Jo sat on one of the couches, her phone buzzed. She turned it on and read the text.

From Kendall - Have you been thinking about the whole adopting thing?

From Jo - Yah. I'm guessing you have too.

From Kendall - I honestly think that it would be a good idea.

From Jo - I do to. :)

From Kendall - I don't really want to decide something like this over texts so let's talk when you get home.

From Kendall - Oh, will you be my wife in a music video tomorrow?

From Jo - Well I sure wouldn't want anyone else to! :)

From Kendall - ;)

Jo smiled as she put her phone back in her purse. "I just got a text from Logan asking if I would be his fiancée in a music video," Camille announced with laughter.

Alexa's phone dinged and she read her text. "Carlos just asked me to be his girlfriend in a music video."

"Kendall asked me to be his wife," Jo said in a fake snooty tone.

"Meanwhile we are just sitting over here with no husbands, fiancés, or boyfriends," Katie said as she and Lucy took a pouty selfie together.


	4. Chapter 4

**4,561 words**

 ***To see the dress, type in the whole description in Google Images. It should be the first dress to be pictured.**

 **Dress #1- Fit and flare dress, encrusted rhinestones at the waist, sheer overlay**

 **This chapter takes place the day after the last one. I think that the biggest step by a couple is taken by James and Katie but there is some of every couple.**

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Katie lay peacefully in slumber. She had on teal shorts and a pink tank top and was laying with one leg out of the covers. Disturbing the peace, the door opened. Due to the sun being barely up, the room was relatively dark. The person behind the door peeked his head around and slowly entered the dim room. He switched on the light as he passed which caused Katie to stir. After creeping over to the bed he slowly and gently shook her. "Katie. Katie," his familiar voice echoed. "Katie."

Katie opened one eye expecting to see Kendall. She was shocked to see James. It took her a minute to process what was going on but once she did, she quickly sat up in bed. " James! Why are you in my room at 6:30 in the morning!?" she sleepily yelled.

"I need your help. It's an emergency. Get dressed and meet me at my car in 20 minutes. I'll explain there," James replied while making his way to the door.

"If this is another trick to try to get me to talk about what happened on the night that Logan and Camille got engaged, it won't work," Katie demanded, mad that she was woken up this early on her day off of work.

James reached the door and began to close it before he replied. "Could happen but that's not my main motive." He then disappeared in the hall with the door closing behind him.

Katie was suspicious but also curious. She threw off her thin covers and hopped out of bed. It took her a little to figure out what she wanted to wear but she decided on skinny jeans and a ruffled red blouse. She dressed, put her hair in a ponytail, and put some light makeup on. She grabbed her purse and an apple before heading to the lobby. Katie noticed Logan and Camille walking hand in hand toward the parking lot.

"Hey guys!" she called, running up to them. The couple stopped walking and turned to face her. "Where are you two going?"

"To shoot a music video at the beach," Logan replied. He looked a little tired from having to be at the studio most of last night. "Where are you going?"

"James says that he needs me for something..." Katie stopped in the middle of her sentence, suddenly realizing what James's "emergency" was. "Oh no. I have to go. Talk to you later." She left a confused looking Logan and Camille and hurriedly ran into the parking lot looking for James. She spotted him standing next to his red lamborghini. Katie, looking angry, stomped up to him.

He smiled and opened the passenger door. "Good morning," he greeted.

Katie stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "Does this have anything to do with the music video that Logan and Camille are going to shoot?" she asked, taking no move to enter the car. James said nothing and gave her a look that she couldn't read. Katie looked from James, to his car, and back again. "You're not gonna say anything until I get in the car, are you?" She asked, reluctantly. James smirked and motioned to the open door. Katie sighed and got into the car, realizing that she had nothing better to do.

They drove a few miles to a beach, with the sounds being the notes and lyrics from the radio. Katie was still mad at James for tricking her but she enjoyed helping her brother and his friends, especially when it meant she could be in a music video. James drove around a bit before finding the parking lot that Kelly had reserved. After the car was stopped Katie spoke. "So now will you tell me why we are here," she pleaded.

"We each had to bring an extra for the video. We are in a time crunch, in case you haven't noticed," he calmly replied while turning the vehicle off.

Katie said no more and pulled on the door handle. After a couple attempts she turned back to James. "Really, James?" she exclaimed. "You're locking me in your car?"

James, completely ignoring her previous statement, began with a smirk. " Do you remember the night that Logan and Camille got engaged?"

"Unlock the door," the younger girl commanded sternly, jiggling the handle vigorously.

James acted like he hadn't heard her. "You and I were watching that romantic mystery movie and then..."

"James!" Katie interrupted. "I told you, that was an accident! Why do you care so much about what happened?!"

"Because you WON'T talk about it!" James responded. He shifted in his seat to where he could face Katie. "If something like this happened before, we would talk it out. But you don't want to talk about it, or anything else, with me."

"I'm not talking about this. Especially now," Katie said sternly. She reached across James and unlocked the doors. She proceeded to grab her purse and exit, her best friend still sitting in the car watching her.

James rolled his eyes. He knew that she had fled cause he almost broke her down. He still didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him, though. The popstar huridly exited the car and followed Katie to the beach. As soon as his feet hit the sand, he spotted the covered tents from Roque Records. Katie was already almost there and James had to run to catch up with her. As they neared the tent, Kelly rushed up to them.

"As always, you're the last one here, James," she spoke, making a check on the clipboard she was holding. The assistant looked up again and seemed to notice Katie. She gave James a look. "Lemme guess. You tricked her into playing your girlfriend."

Katie's eyes widened. "Girlfriend!" she exclaimed, glaring at James. "You never said anything about girlfriends!"

James crossed his arms before replying. "You got out of the car before I could mention it."

"That's not an excuse!" Katie yelled. She opened her mouth to speak again but Kelly cut her off.

"We don't have time for this," Kelly declared. She pointed to a nearby tent. "Both of you go into hair, makeup, and wardrobe." She watched to make sure the pair followed her orders before going to inform Gustavo that all the "dogs" had arrived.

The big tent was divided into three sections: hair, makeup, and wardrobe. Katie was directed to the makeup section while James was taken to the wardrobe one. Katie was relieved to be away from his nagging. She slipped through a curtain into makeup to see Jo was already in one of the seats. A older looking woman was doing her makeup while a younger looking one was waiting for Katie. Katie sat in the empty seat beside Jo. "Good morning, Jo."

Jo smiled sweetly at her sister-in-law. "Morning!"

While her makeup lady decided what colors and tones to use, Katie observed all the makeup on the counter. "Wow. This is a lot of makeup," she exclaimed.

"That's because the song is about a couple meeting when they are young and how they stay together as the whole world changes around them. So right now they have to make us look younger and will make us look a little older in each scene. In the last few scenes we are gonna look like elderly people," Jo explained. She looked questioningly at the younger woman but before she voiced her question, she realized the answer.

Katie understood her unspoken question. "James," she confirmed. Jo nodded and the two began talking about Kendall and Jo's adoption decision.

* * *

James turned on his phone to check the time. It was almost 6:00 p.m. He impatiently tapped his foot as the makeup lady removed the last of his "old person" makeup. They had just finished the shoot and the "dogs" had been dismissed, along with the extras. Now James was hoping to get to Katie before she left.

Margret, his makeup woman, wiped the last but of makeup off and spun his chair around. "All done," she declared.

James thanked her and hurriedly exited the tent. He looked around a little before seeing Katie walking alone toward the parking lot. "Katie!" he called, running up to her. The young woman didn't even acknowledge him.

He caught up with her and pulled her around to face him. "Katie. I..."

"James," Katie interrupted. She crossed her arms. "I have told you this a thousand times, I am not going to talk about this. Logan said he'd drive me home so..."

"Katie! This is getting ridiculous!" James declared. "We have to talk about this! Why won't you talk about this?!"

Katie pulled her bag strap farther up her shoulder. "Fine, James! You want to know why I won't talk? The truth is that it scares me!" the younger woman exclaimed. She continued in a quieter voice. "Growing up, you were always like a brother to me. Then when all the other guys got girlfriends, we started hanging out a lot more and you became more like my best friend. In all honesty, there was a few times when the thought of us kissing crossed my mind but I always thought that it would just be a random kiss and then it'd be over."

James looked at her questioningly. "I still don't see why you are scared."

"I'm scared because I liked it," she replied, shyly playing with her hair.

There was a moment of silence before James spoke up. "What if I liked it too?" Katie looked worriedly at him so he continued, "I have kissed a lot of girls, Katie. But kissing you felt different then any of them. Maybe it's because we have known each other forever or maybe it's something else but I want to figure it out. And I can't do that if you won't talk to me."

The two just gazed at each other for a few seconds before Katie tore her eyes away from his. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" James asked, crossing his arms.

"Because it's...me and you," Katie replied, a hint of sadness tinged in her voice. "And what would Kendall think?"

"Good point. We can talk about it tonight," James answered, heading to the parking lot.

Katie was beyond confused. "What is tonight?"

James stopped a few yards away from her. "Our first date. We leave at 6:20," he called over his shoulder. He heard Katie gasp a little in shock as he continued walking. He smirked all the way back to his car, making dinner plans in his head.

Katie, on the other hand, was frozen in shock. 'Did James just ask me out on a date?' she mentally questioned. She was finally able to compose herself enough to remember that Logan and Camille were waiting on her. She hastily made her way to the parking lot, arriving just in time to see James's car pull out. Logan's car was on the other side of the lot so she ran. "I'm sorry for making you wait," she apologized when she was in the car.

"Don't worry about it," Camille replied from the passengers seat. Logan pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the Palm Woods as Camille continued. "We were talking about the day after Jo left for New Zealand."

"Was that the time when James, Logan, and Carlos got girlfriends then had them brake up with them so they would understand what Kendall was going through?" Katie asked. As she finished asking, her phone buzzed indicating that she had gotten a text. She unlocked it and read the text while Logan confirmed her earlier assumption.

From James: Wear somethin' dressy but not fancy.

From Katie: Are you sure about this?

From James: Absolutely :)

Katie couldn't help but smile a little. Camille looked over her shoulder just in time to see the smile on Katie's face. "What are you so smiley about?" she asked.

Katie contemplated telling Logan and Camille but decided to keep it a secret, at least for now. "I had a lot of fun today," she said, trying to change the subject.

Camille took this as a valid excuse and, for the rest of the way home, they talked of the events of the day. Logan pulled up to the Palm Woods sidewalk. Katie exited the car and thanked them for the ride. The couple then drove off to diner. Katie turned to face the Palm Woods door. She took a breath before making her way through the lobby. She notice Jo sitting alone on one of the couches. "Hey Jo. Where is Kendall?" Katie asked.

Jo looked away from her phone to reply. "James said he wanted to tell him something important," she informed, before looking back at her phone.

Katie didn't think much of the best friends wanting to talk until she remembered her and James's conversation earlier. "Oh no," Katie whispered under her breath. She quickly made her way to 2J. She had just rounded the corner when she saw Kendall storm out of the apartment. He half ran past Katie and disappeared around the corner. Katie ran into the apartment to find James sitting at the counter on his laptop. "James! What did you tell Kendall?" she yelled.

James looked up from his computer, smiled, and looked back down. "Not what you are thinking, Katie," he replied. "We got into a small argument about what song Carlos will show on the radio. Carlos took my side. And for some reason, that made Kendall really mad."

"Is it safe?" Carlos called from behind the locked bathroom door.

"Yep. Kendall left," James called back.

Carlos came out of the bathroom and ran into his room, all the while yelling, "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!"

Katie looked back at James. "I still don't know about this," she said.

James closed his laptop. He walked up to Katie until she was only a few inches from him. "You need to stop worrying. If I thought that this was a bad idea then I would have never have asked you out," he assured her. Their faces were extremely close, close enough to feel each other's breath. Both just stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna be late!" Carlos yelled as he, being dashingly dressed, ran from his room, to the door, and out the apartment.

This snapped James and Katie out of there trance. "We leave in 15 minutes," James quietly informed. Katie nodded and, after first having to tear her eyes away from him, she went to her room.

The entire time that she was getting ready she was thinking of James and everything that had happened between them. She had to admit that when she was younger she had had a little crush on him. Scratch that. She had a huge crush on him. He had also been her first kiss. On her 14th birthday, some of her classmates were making fun of her for never being kissed. James found out and randomly kissed her that night. He had said that now whenever anyone asked who her first kiss was with, she could say James Diamond, the super famous popstar. She smiled while remembering that wonderful night. She had to admit that some of the most memorable moments of her life had been with James. When she turned eight, Kendall and her mom had pneumonia so James and Logan took her to an amusement park. Logan got sick on the first ride so he sat at in the car with his mom all day while James took Katie on the rides.

Before she knew it, she was dressed (Dress #1), her hair done, and her makeup lightly applied. She took a nervous breath. Even though she would not admit it, she was more nervous then she has ever been. She didn't know why but she was.

She exited her room to find James waiting at the door. He smiled when he saw her. "You look amazing," he said.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, blushing. James held out his arm and Katie took it. James opened the door and the two headed out to their first official date.

* * *

Jo took a sip of her wine and then set it down. She glanced at her nervous husband next to her. She rubbed his back. "Calm down, Kendall," she said soothingly. "We are just meeting with Miss Hoover and Mr. Thomson to talk about the baby they got at the orphanage a few days ago."

Kendall looked at his wife. "Yes but if they think that we are not suitable for adopting then there is no hope in us ever getting this baby," he replied. "Jo, when I first found out that you were pregnant, I was scared. Then, after a talk with Katie, I became excited and was really looking forward to being a father. Then we got the news about our baby and..." He paused to keep himself from getting choked up. "Then Logan told us about this and I'm afraid of losing this chance too."

Jo placed her hands on his. "You have nothing to worry about," she assured, smiling sweetly at him. "I know that you would make an amazing father and Miss Hoover and Mr. Thomson will see that too."

"Kendall and Jo Knight?" questioned a deep voice from behind Kendall.

The Knights turned to see a tall, blonde haired man looking at them from behind thick glasses. A dark haired woman , holding a bundle, stood behind him. "Yes," Kendall said, standing up to shake the man's hand. "And you must be Mr. Thomson and Miss Hoover."

The mam returned the hand shake. "Please, call us Tim and Lilly," he said with a friendly smile. "And this," he motioned for Lilly to come closer. "Is the newest arrival to our orphanage."

Jo stood now too and walked closer to Lilly. She smiled sweetly at the little baby watching her with big brown eyes. "He's wonderful," she said quitely.

"Sadly," Lilly spoke up. "He was not given a name. The only information we have about him is his birthday."

"May I hold him?" Jo asked, looking hopefully at Lilly.

"Of course," the older woman replied. She gently gave the baby to Jo and all the adults sat down.

"We usually don't bring the child when we evaluate the potential parents but children, especially babies, need an anchor of sort and Lilly here is his temporary anchor," Tim explained. The waiter appeared and they all ordered their main courses and drinks.

"So Mr. Knight, have you and Mrs. Knight had any experience raising a child?" Tim questioned once the waiter had gone.

"I have a sister who is four years younger then me and I helped my mom take care of her after my dad left. We help out at the children's hospital regularly but we have never raised a child on our own," Kendall replied. He glanced over at his wife, who was smiling at the baby in her arms. She looked happy and Kendall couldn't help but want this baby even more.

* * *

"Well thank you for meeting with us, Mr. and Mrs. Knight," Tim thanked. All four adults stood and the men shook hands. "I'm sure that you will be great parents. I will get the adoption papers ready and then we can begin the journey to legally make this little boy yours."

Kendall smiled widely at him. "I'm looking forward to it," he replied. Jo gave one last hug to the baby as Lilly took him from her.

"I will call you to schedule the next meeting," Tim said. "Now, we must be getting back to the orphanage." The two groups said their farewells and Mr. Thomson and Miss Hoover left the restaurant with the baby while Kendall paid the bill.

"I think that went wonderfully," Kendall confirmed as he walked Jo back to his car. Kendall had his hands in his pockets and Jo had her left arm linked around his right. She merely nodded her head. They reached the car and Kendall opened the passenger door. He let Jo get in before closing the door, going to the drivers side, and getting in himself. As he started the car, he glanced at Jo. She was still smiling.

She noticed him looking at her. "I have a problem," she confessed. Kendall looked questioningly at her. Her smile grew as she continued. "I love that baby so if we can't get him I might just die of sadness."

Kendall smiled widely at her before leaning over and giving her a peck on the lips. He turned back to the steering wheel, put the car in drive, and began the drive home.

* * *

Camille de-snuggled from Logan as the ending credits rolled onto the screen. Logan didn't even have to look at her to know that she was crying. She always cries at movies where a character dies. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a few tissues. His fiancée smiled thankfully at him and took the tissues. "That wasn't as bad of a movie as I thought it would be," Logan admitted as Camille blew her nose. "I give it a 7."

Camille chuckled at his movie rating. After every movie they watch, he gives it a rating between 1 and 10. Only one movie has gotten a 10 and the next closest was a few 8s. "I figured you would've given it a 5 because of the plot holes," Camille confessed as the couple gathered their things. On the way out of the theater, they continued discussing the movie rating.

"Well in that case," Logan was saying. "Love Me Tomorrow would be rated at a 0."

Camille laughed at his logic. He chuckled while looking away from her. They were in the theater parking lot walking to Logan's car. As Logan looked away from her, he noticed two familiar figures across the street. The figures were walking out of the dimly lit park eating ice cream. "Is that..." he asked, not looking away from the figures. "James and Katie?"

Camille looked in the same direction that he was. "It looks like it," she replied. The two stopped when they reached Logan's car but neither entered right away.

"They look like they are on a date," Logan said nonchalantly. Both he and Camille were still watching the other couple as they entered James's car. Suddenly Camille gasped and quickly got into the car. Logan was confused. He got into his car and turned to question her.

"Logan!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm tightly with both of her hands. "Remember how on the ride home from the shoot she got a text and got all smiley?" Logan nodded, still confused. "I figured that she had a date tonight by the way she was acting."

"How?" Logan asked, perhaps even more confused.

"It's a girl thing," Camille said, shrugging off his question. "I assumed it was with Kyle or Matt or maybe even Trent but now it all makes sense!" She noticed Logan's blank look. "Man. For the smart guy of the group, you sure don't understand people. James and Katie ARE on a date!"

Logan's eyes widened. "Does Kendall know?!" he asked, as if Camille would know.

"Don't mention anything to him. I want to talk to Katie first," Camille said. Logan nodded, started the car, and drove home.

* * *

Katie walked down the hall to her room. James was in the living room talking to Logan about some new car or something. She wasn't really paying attention to much since they arrived at the apartment. All she could think about was her date with James. She had never had such an amazing date. It was not nerve racking once they got in the car and started talking. Everything that they did felt so natural. Katie felt so comfortable around him, more comfortable then she had ever felt on any other date, especially the first date. He was so kind and caring to her on the date. She chalked some of that kindness up to the fact that she was his best friends little sister. She had had an amazing time but he had never asked her on a second date, which she was disappointed about. Even during the cute/romantic moment they had in the hall just before they entered 2J, the topic of a second date did not come up. Katie opened the door and her thoughts about the night were pushed to the back of her head. "Camille, what are you doing in my room?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

Camille, sitting on Katie's bed, shrugged. "I want to know about your date."

Katie froze. 'Does Camille know?' she asked herself. She snapped out of it and set her purse on her desk. "What date?"

Camille rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Katie," she said. "That smile from the car earlier? That's a dead giveaway." She decided to try to get Katie to tell her that it was James. "So...who is the lucky guy that got a date with Katie Knight?"

Katie sighed in relief. She turned to Camille. "Who do you think I went on a date with?" she questioned, smirking.

"Trent."

Katie sat next to Camille. "Trent? Really? My first ex who I haven't been in to since freshman year of high school?" she asked, not believing that Camille would think it was Trent. She rolled her eyes. "Who do you really think it is?"

"James," Camille bluntly stated. She chuckled at Katie's shocked expression. "And don't even try to deny it. Logan and I saw you leaving the park." Katie still looked shocked. "So did you like it?"

Katie took a second to collect herself. She thought about lying but decided that she needed someone to talk to and her mom had left for Minnesota to see Brooke and the other moms. "In all honesty, yes. I had more fun on that date then I have even had. I felt so comfortable around him."

There was a moment of silence. "Are you two going on another date?"

"He never said anything about a second date," Katie admitted sadly.

Another moment of silence. "If he would, would you say yes?" Camille asked.

Katie thought about it for a little. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**3,357 words**

 **Takes place the evening after the last chapter ended. I figured that after the drama of the last chapter (Sorry. I didn't mean to put that much in it) y'all might enjoy some sweet, fluffy moments between the couples. :)**

 **Confession: I don't know much about Alexa (other then the fact that she is amazing) so she is probably out of character but then again, the only time that she was on the show, she was a spy so...**

 **Every couple has at least one "moment".**

* * *

"Have fun!" Katie called after Logan and Carlos. Said band members headed out of the apartment and to their mini golf double date. As the door closed behind them, Katie wondered what she was gonna do for the rest of the night. Her mom was still in Minnesota, Lucy was on a date with the new guy, Kendall and Jo wanted to spend an evening alone in their apartment, and James was at Roque Records recording or practicing his dance moves or something. Katie grabbed the remote off the counter and turned the TV on. Cheesy rom-com. She sighed thinking that she must be at a low if she was home alone watching a cheesy rom-com (she hates rom-coms) on a Friday night.

She popped a skittle into her mouth as the two main characters shared a cliche rain kiss. Katie rolled her eyes at the dramatic way that the girl declared that the kiss was a bad thing. 'I would never be that dramatic. Would I?' she mentally questioned herself. She froze a little when she remembered everything that happened in the past month. "Oh my gosh," she said to the empty room. "I acted just like a rom-com girl."

She heard the door open and then close. Katie looked over to see James come up to her. "James? What are you doing home so early? I thought you were..."

"Katie," James interrupted. "I need to figure something out so please don't be mad at me."

Katie is rarely confused. Right now was one of those rare times. "Why would I be mad at you for..."

She was cut off by James gently grabbing her face and pulling it to his. Within half a second Katie could feel his soft lips on hers. 'James is kissing me...again,' she thought. She slowly deepened the kiss. The kiss was sweet and lasted for a lot shorter a time then what Katie would have liked. James pulled away and rested his forehead on Katie's. His hands were still on her face, making her face tingle.

"That's what I thought," James said, seemingly to himself. He locked eyes with Katie. "Katie, do you want to go on a second date?"

Katie couldn't help but smile. "Only if you tell my what you had to figure out and why you had to kiss me to figure it out," she replied.

James smiled now too. He took his hands from her face and gently grabbed her hands in his. "If the sparks I felt were real or just there because of the setting of our first kiss," he said. "Turns out, they were 100℅ real."

* * *

"So," Kendall began while sitting next to Jo on their couch. He handed her a flavored water before continuing. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

They had just got done making and eating one of the secret recipe meals from Jo's family and now they were sitting down to relax.

"Not necessarily," Jo replied. She opened a drawer in the coffee table and took out a book of baby names. "I wanted to look through the book with you here."

"I'm surprised that you have that much self control," Kendall commented, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind Jo. Kendall kissed the top of Jo's head as she fake gasped.

"Well now that you are here, we can start," Jo stated with a chuckle. She opened the book and paged to the boy half. "Any ideas?"

"Carlos wants us to name him Hortense," Kendall stated before taking a sip of his soda.

Jo looked questioningly at her husband. "Why?" she asked.

"He thinks that because Logan helped me buy your present for your birthday cabaña lunch all those years ago then I should name my first son after him," Kendall replied.

"Okay first of all, that's not a good reason to name your child after someone and second what does Hortense have to do with Logan?" Jo asked.

"That's Logan's birth name," Kendall explained. Jo still looked confused so he continued. "Logan's name was Hortense until about a year or two before we moved to LA. James's mom told him to change it to Logan. In my opinion, it was a good change." Kendall took another drink of his soda.

"Why didn't Logan just tell her no?"

Kendall spit out his soda. "Honey, no one tells Brooke no," he said with all seriousness. "Legend has it that the last person who said no to her got put in a dungeon somewhere in Alaska."

Jo looked a little taken back. "Anyway...we are not naming him Hortense so any other names?"

* * *

"Good job, Alexa!" Camille exclaimed as Alexa's ball rolled into the hole on her first hit. "I'm glad that we decided to go boys against girls. We are totally gonna beat them."

The women looked over to the men at the start of the hole. Both had their jaws dropped. "Alexa, I thought you said that you weren't very good at mini golf. That was your fourth hole-in-one and we are on hole 6," Carlos exclaimed in amazement.

"If I would've known that you were this good, I would've suggested that you be on my team," Logan added.

Alexa just shrugged. "I played a lot with my family but I almost always lost," she confessed.

"Remind me never to play with your family," Logan said. Camille and Alexa laughed and walked over to a stand to write down their score. Logan looked at Carlos to see him staring starry-eyed at his girlfriend. "Carlos."

"Isn't she the best?" he asked dreamily.

Logan rolled his eyes. Of course it was like Carlos to ask an engaged man if another woman was "the best". Logan did have to admit that he liked Alexa way better then any other girl that Carlos had ever dated. Most of the others were drama queens. And that's coming from the guy who fell in love with and is getting married to Camille.

Logan placed his red golf ball on the starting mat. He lined up and putted his ball before stepping back so Carlos could take his turn.

* * *

"And then I packed up and moved out here," a tall, light haired man finished. He took a sip of his wine before looking across the table at Lucy.

"Huh," Lucy said. She set her salad fork in her empty salad plate. "Ya know, your story is like an alternate to mine. My parents are both classically trained and I am a rockstar while your parents are both rockstars and you are classically trained. But my parents weren't as easy to persuade about my career choice as yours were."

Will, the new guy, set his wine glass down on the table. "That must've been hard to cope with," he replied with sympathy.

"I actually lied to them when I came out here," Lucy confessed, a little hesitantly. "I told them that I was out here to attend a conservatory." Will half laughed at the idea of Lucy actually wanting to attend a conservatory. Lucy chuckled too. She then proceeded to tell the story of how her parents came to visit, everyone ended up at same restaurant, and all the events that took place that night.

They were both laughing by the end of the story. "Wow," Will said as their laughter died down. "It sounds like there is never a dull moment with the Big Time Rush guys."

"You have no idea," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. During her previous story, the waiter had taken their order and now returned with their food. After the waiter left again, Lucy continued. "James even dressed up like a girl just to help Kendall prove that my ex was cheating on me."

Will cut a piece off of his steak. "Word around the Palm Woods is that you had a complicated relationship with Kendall and a romance with James," he commented, putting the piece in his mouth.

Lucy swallowed her mashed potatoes before replying. "Yeah. As Carlos put it, Kendall and I had a blossoming romance but just before the blossom appeared, his ex flower returned," she replied. "And James and I tried to date but then we realized that we like each other a lot better when we are nagging one another."

Will nodded in understanding. "Well, I would really love to get to know the whole band."

* * *

Katie stepped out of James's car. After their earlier conversation (and kiss), the couple decided to go on an improv, as Camille called it, date. This basically meant that they just do whatever they feel like doing, nothing is planned. Katie walked to the front of the car where James was waiting. She linked arms with him and the two headed inside Happy Burger. Not the most romantic restaurant but both were in the mood for a good cheeseburger. As they walked to the door, Katie looked across the street to see Logan, Carlos, Camille, and Alexa on the mini golf course. Camille and Alexa high-fived in excitement, Logan looked half annoyed-half amused, and Carlos looked like a love sick puppy. Katie chuckled a little which caught James's attention. He looked in the same direction as Katie and immediately his smile widened.

"I'm guessing that the boys are losing," James declared as they reached the door.

"Probably," Katie replied while walking through the door that James was holding open for her. "When we girls played together, we realized that Alexa is extremely good."

James chuckled and followed Katie inside. They each ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a milkshake. After receiving their food they sat at a table in the back corner of the restaurant. "So," Katie started as they sat down. "How's production on the music video going?"

"Well," James replied, popping a fry into his mouth. "Kelly is constantly running around...more then usual, Gustavo is trying to figure out some logistics of the production process, and Griffin keeps asking for more and more to be added into the mix. Everyone is focused on this new music video so we usually just go in and dance then leave."

Katie swallowed her bite of cheeseburger. "Well at least you're still getting paid," she reasoned. James nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of the two just eating, James broke the silence. "I love this," he said.

"They're good but I still enjoy Bob's Burger House more. They're not as greasy."

"I wasn't talking about the burgers, Katie," James replied, looking Katie in the eyes. This felt almost surreal to him. "I was talking about us. Somehow it feels like we are closer then we were before."

"Technically we are but, yes, I agree," Katie said with a smile. The couple smiled widely before continuing to eat, the conversation being switched to Katie's job.

* * *

"How about Travis?" Jo asked, still paging through the baby names book.

Kendall brought some kettle corn from the kitchen. "Wasn't that the name of your fake boyfriend?" he asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"That's probably why it sounds so familiar," she reasoned. She turned a few pages in the book. "What about Ashton?"

"I kinda like this one better," Kendall replied, pointing at the name Acton.

"Me too," Jo agreed. She wrote the name down on a piece of paper. Kendall was looking over her shoulder, reading the lists of names. She handed the book to him before talking again. "Do you know what Camille told me today?"

Kendall didn't look away from the book. "There's no telling," he replied.

"She said that she wants me to choose the main course at her wedding."

Kendall looked questioningly at her. "Why? It's her wedding," he asked.

Jo popped some kettle corn into her mouth. "Apparently she is a little indecisive. Logan says that she has been conflicted between pulled pork and grilled chicken since they got engaged."

"Huh," Kendall replied. "I never took Camille as being indecisive. But if those are your options then I would say pulled pork."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Of course you would."

"Oh! What do you think about Brandon?" Kendall asked, motioning back to the book.

* * *

"This was fun," Alexa commented before taking a bite of her chili cheese dog. The four had just finished their mini golf game and were now eating corndogs and chili cheese dogs in the designated outdoor food area of the mini golf course.

"I say that some time in the near future, we have a rematch," Logan proposed. He took a drink of the large Pepsi that he and Camille were sharing.

His fiancée agreed with him. "And we should add milkshakes into the bet," Camille added.

The four kept talking about what they should do different next time and after a few minutes, Camille changed the subject. "So Alexa," she began. "I was wondering if you wanted to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Alexa smiled widely. "I would love too!" she exclaimed, placing her fork into her empty chili dog container.

"Why haven't you asked me to be one of your groomsmen, Logan?" Carlos asked his friend.

"I did," Logan replied. "This morning, actually. You were trying to figure out how many corndogs could fit in a blender."

"You should know by now that when I am doing something with corndogs then I'm usually not paying attention to anything else," Carlos reasoned, tossing his corndog stick into a nearby trashcan.

Alexa looked at the time on his phone. "We better go. Movie starts in twenty minutes," she informed, before Logan could reply to Carlos. Logan through Camille and his trash away and the four headed out to the guys' cars then to the movie theater.

* * *

"Thank you," Will said to the man at the ice cream stand in the park. He handed a strawberry cone to Lucy before taking his own chocolate cone. The couple began walking down the sidewalk with no destination in mind.

"I have had a lot of fun tonight," Lucy commented between licks of her ice cream cone.

"Me too," Will agreed. They walked comfortable silence, enjoying their ice cream and each other's company. They came up to a dock jutting into the beautiful water of the lake. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon so there was an eeriness about the place. The park lights flickered on as they walked past the dock.

"Do you want to go stick our feet in the water?" Lucy questioned, stopping by the dock.

Will was pleasantly surprised. He had never went out with a girl who wanted to stick her feet in lake water on the first date. "Sure," he replied happily. They made their way onto the dock and sat down at the end of it. Before sticking their feet into the cold water, both rolled up their pant legs to keep from ruining their clothes. Once they were settled, Will spoke up again. "So. Have you ever gone fishing in this lake?"

Lucy took another lick of her ice cream before replying. "I haven't gone fishing since I was twelve. I used to love it, though," she answered. "My uncle would sneak me out of the house every Saturday to go fishing cause my parents didn't like the idea of fishing. Do you like fishing?"

Will smiled widely at the story. "My grandpa owned a boat and lived on the beach. Almost every day after school, I'd go over to his house and he'd go fishing with me," he explained, swinging his feet in the water. "My mom thought fishing was a murderous sport and my father was almost always at work so neither of them would take me." A look of sadness appeared in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concern edged in her voice.

Her date sighed before replying. "The reason I decided to pursue acting is because my grandpa died last week."

"I'm sorry," Lucy said, placing a hand on Will's leg.

"I was sad to see him leave but he was in a lot of pain so I knew it was best," Will continued. "I was holding his hand when he passed and the last thing he said to me was for me to follow my dream of becoming an actor and musician. He always told me that I had what it takes to make it big. So, after his funeral, I packed my bags, said goodbye to my folks, and came out here."

Lucy smiled sweetly at him. "Well clearly he was right. You haven't even been out here for a week and have already gotten a recurring role on New Town High."

Will smiled at her off-handed compliment. "I'm glad I moved out here," he commented before taking a bite of his cone.

"Me too."

* * *

" And the only thing that Gustavo knows about is that we did something with his exotic petting zoo," Carlos finished. He, Alexa, Kendall, Jo, Logan, Camille, Will and Lucy were sitting in the Palm Woods lobby telling stories from when the BTR boys first came to the Palm Woods.

Everyone laughed a little at Gustavo's ignorance. Will looked at his watch. "I'd love to stay but I have to be on set early tomorrow morning," he said while standing from his sitting position on the love seat. "It was nice meeting and getting to know all of you." Everyone said goodnight as Will walked to the elevators.

Kendall was sitting on a club chair with Jo on his lap and as soon as the elevator doors were closed, he spoke up. "If he ever hurts you, come tell us and we will take hockey sticks to his head," he informed Lucy. "We are the only ones that get to hurt you."

"That is some twisted logic," Lucy replied, as James and Katie walked into the lobby.

"Where were you two?" Camille asked, smirking. She was pretty sure that they had been out on a date.

"We were both hungry for burgers and no one else was home," Katie replied, taking a seat next to Lucy on the love seat. "So we went to get some at Happy Burger."

"For three hours?" Logan asked suspiciously. He had talked to James the night after he and Camille saw the two exiting the park together. Turns out, they both like each other but Logan was swore to secrecy by James.

"Happy Burger is slow but not that slow," Alexa commented. She and Carlos were sitting side by side on the couch with Logan, Camille in his lap, sitting on the other side of Carlos.

James sat on the floor with his back against the middle of the love seat. "There is an arcade next door and we figured it was better then watching TV until you guys got home," he answered, nonchalantly.

Everyone except Logan and Camille seemed to take this as a reasonable answer. As they group started talking about Logan and Camille's wedding, Logan gave James a 'really' looked.

James just rolled his eyes and pitched in his own excitement for the upcoming wedding.

* * *

 **I know I just updated a few days ago but this came really easy to me so here ya go. :)**

 **Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter takes place two months after last one. It is one month until Logan and Camille's wedding.**

 **FAS is a pattern of disabilities that can develop in a baby as it grows in the womb. It happens because the pregnant mother drinks too much alcohol.**

 **There is mostly Kendall and Jo, Logan and Camille, and James and Katie. There is some Carlos and Alexa. Sorry but there is not very much of Will and Lucy.**

* * *

"I can't believe it," Kendall muttered under his breath. He and Jo were just leaving a meeting with Miss Hoover. As they walked from the park to the Palm Woods, they were silent.

Jo had her left arm linked with Kendall's right and laid her head against his shoulder. When the couple entered the lobby, Jo spoke for the first time since they got the news. "He has FAS, Kendall. He needs us even more now."

"I know," Kendall whispered. He kissed her on head as they entered the elevator. The Knights shuffled to their apartment.

"I need to get some music sheets from Carlos," Kendall informed while unlocking the door. "You go take a nice hot shower and I will be back in a little."

Jo nodded, entering their apartment. Kendall gave her one last kiss on the cheek before heading to his old apartment. He always had a key with him so he didn't have to knock. But when he entered, he froze.

There on the couch was James kissing...HIS SISTER! For a breef second, he didn't move. The shock hurt, almost physically.

"JAMES!" he yelled.

His yell cause the two to break apart in a startled manner. Both looked horrified that Kendall had seen them. Katie stood up quickly. "Kendall, calm down. Let us explain," she pleaded.

Kendall was still shocked. "Explain what?! That one of my best friends was kissing my SISTER!"

James stood next to Katie. "Kendall. Carlos and I's room, now," he commanded.

A shocked Kendall really is reasier to handle. He immediately obeyed and headed to the room. James gave Katie a worried look before following Kendall. Once inside his room, he closed the door. Kendall was standing, arms crossed, in front of Carlos's bed.

"What question do you want me to answer first?" he asked, knowing that his fellow band mate would have many.

Kendall thought for a mere second before replying. "Are you two in a relationship or is this a 'friends with benefits' situation?"

"It's a real relationship," James answered. He paused. "And I really want it to work out."

Kendall looked thoughtful. "How long?"

"A month."

Kendall's eyes widened. "How have you been able to keep it from me for that long? And when were you planning on telling me?!" he asked.

"Well," James began. "We were gonna ease into telling you, eventually. And with you not living here and having to spend so much time with this adoption process, it was actually pretty easy."

Both men were quiet for a minute or two. "Are you mad?" James asked, worried about what Kendall's silence might mean.

Kendall looked at James. "I was," he confessed. "Then I wondered why I was mad. James, Katie will always be my baby sister and I never want to see her get hurt."

"I never want to see her get hurt either," James assured him. "And I definitely don't plan on being the one to hurt her."

"And that's exactly why I'm not mad," Kendall put in. "You're one of my closest and best friends and she is my sister. To be honest, now that I say it out loud, it sounds great. I know that you won't hurt her and you know that I would kill you if you would."

James smiled in amusement. "You just had to add that threat in there, didn't ya?"

Kendall shrugged. "Like I said, she's my baby sister."

* * *

"Camille, the dress looks amazing," Lucy reassured her. The women were in Camille's room. Camille had asked Lucy to come over. The invitation was quite random but Lucy sensed the anxiousness in Camille's voice. She had rushed over but was now rethinking her haste. Camille was standing in front of the full length mirror in her room in her wedding dress.

"Okay, but will it still look alright in a month?" Camille questioned again, turning to Lucy who was sitting on her bed. "A person can gain weight in a month you know."

"Hey, Honey," Logan said as he began opening her bedroom door.

"Don't come in!" Camille yelled. Logan stopped what he was doing. "I'm in my wedding dress," Camille explained.

"Oh. Okay," Logan answered, a little confused why she would be in it now. "Jo just texted me saying that she and Kendall want pulled pork. I'm gonna go ahead and call the caterers, if that's alright with you."

"Ya. That's fine," Camille replied. The door closed and pretty soon Camille was back to looking at herself in the mirror.

Lucy sighed. "Camille. You are not going to gain wieght. You've weighed almost exactly the same since I first met you," she said, attempting to reassure her friend once again. She watched as Camille smoothed out the fabric. Camille frowned when smoothing out the part around her stomach.

"It's gonna be too tight by then," she said, half to herself.

Lucy's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Camille," she started quietly. "Are you...pregnant?"

Camille turned to face her friend again. She was quiet for a moment before nodding. "I'm a little over a month along. I found out this morning."

Lucy walked over to her. "Does Logan know?" she asked gently. She didn't want to make Camille feel uncomfortable.

"No."

"Cami," Lucy said, placing her hands on Camille's shoulders. "You need to tell him."

Camille sighed. "I know. I'm just scared, I guess."

"Why?"

"Logan and I are just about to start a new chapter in our lives. You never hear about people starting two chapters at once. What if we are not ready?"

"I know this may be hard for you to believe right now but you and Logan would be the ideal parents," Lucy assured. "I always thought that you two would be parents before anyone else in our group. You're both so generous, kind, and adventurous. You've been through everything together and the only reason why you have made it this far is because you trust each other. You tell each other everything. And you get through any obstacles together."

Camille took a deep breath, seemingly reassured for the moment. "You're right. We tell each other everything. I'll tell him when he gets off the phone."

Lucy smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "Now," Lucy began. "About the dress. I'd say you tell Mama Knight about your situation. She is good at sewing and stitching so she could probably alter the dress."

Camille nodded in understanding. "Now go take it off so that you can tell Logan the good news," Lucy added. She gave Camille one last hug of encouragement and left the apartment. As she walked past Logan in the kitchen, she smiled. He was exclaiming to the caterer person that they wanted **baby** carrots in the salad.

Logan waved goodbye and Lucy disappeared into the hall. "And we decided to go with the pulled pork. Ya. Okay. Thank you, Helen," Logan said before hanging up. 'That woman can talk for hours,' he thought. He chuckled and then proceeded to fix the light above the stove. He had been fixing it before Jo texted him and he was determined to get it done before he went to bed. He heard Camille open and close the master bedroom door as he finished screwing the light cover back in place.

"Logan?" Camille asked in a soft voice. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

Jo was sitting on their couch flipping through channels. She had already taken a shower, remembered to text Logan about the food choice, and had iced some cupcakes she had made that morning. She was wondering what was taking Kendall so long to get a few music sheets. Just as the thought of calling him crossed her mind, he burst through the door.

"Guess what I just walked in on?" he exclaimed, closing the door behind him.

"Carlos doing yoga again," Jo guessed, shuddering at the memory. Kendall went into the kitchen but soon was at the couch with a cupcake in his hand.

"Even more disturbing," he replied, huridly peeling the wrapper off his cupcake.

Jo looked at him skeptically. "I doubt that anything is more disturbing then Carlos stretching in yoga pants."

"I walked into 2J expecting to see the guys watching hockey and Katie in the kitchen but no! What I see is James and Katie on the couch swapping saliva!" Kendall exclaimed, taking a huge bite of the cupcake.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean they are both adults and everyone could see that they were getting closer," she asked while taking the cupcake away from him so he couldn't make an even bigger mess on the couch.

"Apparently they are a couple," Kendall confirmed. "I'm not nessecarily mad at that but because they kept it from me and I'm disgusted because I caught them in a make out session." He was silent for a moment. "You know," Kendall started in a softer, quieter voice then before. "I'm actually happy for them."

Jo smiled and cuddled up to her husband. "As you should be," she said.

Kendall lightly kissed the top of her head. He grabbed the remote and turned the channel to the news. "Jo," he breathed, turning up the sound on the TV. "Is that Carlos's car?"

"Fortunately," the reporter was saying. "No one was killed but four are injured. Authorities say that the crash was caused by a drunk driver who ran into the side of a young couple's car. On impact, the second car hit the car in the lane next to it. A terrible turn of events."

Kendall's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID just long enough to see it was James before answering. "Hello."

"Alexa is in the hospital. Carlos wants us to come down," James informed, grabbing his jacket from a hook near the door. He heard a 'On Our Way' before the line went dead. Looking up, he saw Katie come out of the hallway, phone in hand.

"I texted Camille and Lucy," she said, grabbing her purse from off the counter. "I hope that Alexa is alright."

"Me too," James replyed after opening the door for Katie. The couple headed to James's car.

* * *

Ten minutes later, James, Katie, Kendall, Jo, Logan, Camille, Mama Knight and Lucy were sitting in the hospital waiting room. When they heard footsteps, they looked up, expecting to see a doctor or nurse. Instead, they saw Carlos. His clothes were dirty and his right arm was in a sling.

"Carlos," Mama Knight exclaimed in a loving, motherly way. She walked over and gently gave him a hug, careful not to hit his arm. The two stopped hugging as Mama Knight began to speak again. "How is Alexa?" she asked.

Carlos let out a discouraged sigh. "The Doc says she has a broken collar bone, some broken ribs, a broken foot, and some fractured bones in her leg on her right side. Nothing is broken or fractured on her left because the drunk driver ran into the right side of my car," he explained, looking quite heavy hearted.

"And what about you?" James asked, standing up.

"I only have a broken arm and some small scratches," he replied. Mama Knight led him over to her seat and had him sit down. James let Mama Knight sit in his seat which was next to the one Carlos was sitting in. James stood beside Katie's chair.

"If you don't mind me asking," Camille started, sheepishly. "What exactly happened?"

Carlos closed his eyes, trying to remember. "We were in the front of the line at a stop light. The cross traffic had just stopped and both me and the driver to my left began going. Then a car came out of nowhere. It was going fast, really fast. He hit the right side of my car, where Alexa was sitting. The impact made my car slide to the left and hit the other guy. His car hit a stopped car on one of the cross traffic lanes," Carlos explained. He paused for a moment and everyone was silent. He leaned his head on the back of his chair. "I just feel so bad. Alexa's seriously hurt and her family is on a business trip in Europe for the next few months."

"Carlos, it wasn't your fault," Jo assured him. "You couldn't control the situation."

Just then, the doctor came out of the hallway and into the waiting room. "Mr. Garcia," he said, causing Carlos to lift his head. "Miss Vega has received casts and braces on all her broken bones. May I please put a cast on your arm now?"

"Sure, Dr. Herzl," Carlos replied, following the doctor back down the hall.

The people in the waiting room were silent for a minute, clearly thinking hard about something. "Mom," Katie began, grabbing everyone's attention. "How do we help in a situation like this?"

Mama Knight thought for a moment. "I will go stay with Alexa until her broken bones heal. You could come visit often, keep her involved with everything that's going on since she will probably be bed ridden. Camille, Jo, Katie, and Lucy, you could also bring food. Boys," she paused. "I think the best thing you could do is help Carlos. I can tell that he is beating himself up about it."

"When do you think she'll go home?" Kendall asked, mostly to Logan.

Logan thought for a second. "Judging by what Carlos said, they might send her home tomorrow evening," Logan replied, placing his elbows on his knees.

"You are absolutely correct," a deep voice spoke up from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Dr. Herzl come to a stop just inside the waiting room. "I'm Dr. Herzl," he greeted with a warm smile. He kept speaking, giving no one time to reply. "Mr. Garcia only has some minor bruises and a broken arm so he should be back to normal in no time. Miss Vega, on the other hand, has several broken bones and some fractured ones as well. Luckily there was no damage to any internal organs." He looked down at his clipboard then back up at the group. "Mr. Garcia tells me that Miss Vega's family is out of the country on a business trip. We will send her home if there is someone there to look after her."

"Yes," Mama Knight spoke up, standing. "I will be staying with Alexa."

Dr. Herzl smiled widely. "Perfect! And what is your name?" he asked, preparing to write it on a sheet.

"Jennifer Knight."

* * *

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

Mama Knight hurried through the house.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"I'm coming!" she yelled approaching the living room.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

'Goodness gracious!' she thought. 'Who in the world is so anxious to get in? It wasn't Carlos. He had a key.' She opened the front door to reveal an excited Camille and a less excited Jo and Katie.

"Logan picked up the bridesmaid dresses!" Camille informed excitedly, entering with Jo and Katie following.

It had been a few weeks since Carlos and Alexa's crash and the women had already gotten used to coming over all the time. Alexa was an extrovert at heart and she loved having them come.

"She's on the back porch," Mama Knight replied, closing the door behind Katie.

Camille, Jo, and Katie hurriedly made their way through the house and to the back porch. "Hey guys," Alexa said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Guess what Logan picked up for me?" Camille asked excitedly. She set down the box in front of Alexa.

"The bridesmaid dresses?" Alexa guessed, putting her book down.

Camille looked questioning at her. "How'd you guess?" she asked.

"Katie texted and said y'all were coming over with them. Now, I wanna see them!" Alexa replied, motioning for the future Mrs. Mitchell to hurry.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Katie," Camille retorted. She gave Katie a playful glare before opening the white box.

* * *

"Nice shot, Logan!" Carlos called while skating over to his teammate.

The two high fived before turning to face Kendall and James. "You won't be so lucky next time, Logan," James warned, trying to defend his earlier mistake.

"I say we call game while we're tied," Kendall reasoned.

Logan nodded. "We are tied at 68 so that's probably a good idea."

The four friends headed out of the rink, reviewing the game's best moments. "James," Kendall said, stopping his friend before they entered the locker rooms behind Logan and Carlos. Kendall shivered in disgust, then conitued. "Jo thinks it would be a good idea if you and Katie would come on a date with us. Like a double date sorta thing"

James smirked and crossed his arms. "You're really trying to not throw up right now, aren't you?"

"You have no idea how much self control I am using," Kendall replied with a gag.

James rolled his eyes. "Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow night," Kendall informed, walking into the locker room. "You two can pick the place."

James laughed to himself, shaking his head. He pushed the door open and followed his girlfriend's brother.

* * *

"Where's my belt?" Katie questioned, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You mean the one in your hand?" James asked from his position on Katie's bed.

Katie looked at the object in her hand. "Oh. Right," she sighed, putting the belt on over her dress.

James smiled as his nervous girlfriend. "What are you so worried about? It's just a double date with your brother and his wife."

Katie looked away from the mirror and sighed. She walked over to James who was sitting on the edge of her bed. "I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm going on a double date with my brother. Maybe it's because of my date," she shrugged.

James placed his hands on her hips and stood up, pulling her closer to him. "Katie, there is nothing to be worried about. Kendall and I have been best friends since forever. And besides, Jo just wants to go on a double date to get Kendall used to the idea of his sister and best friend dating."

Katie let out a sigh of relief. "You're right. I'm over reacting," she concluded.

James smiled at her. "What would you do without me here to calm you down?"

Katie smiled too. "Well," shs began, placing her arms on James's shoulders. "I wouldn't be in a nervous situation if it wasn't for you."

"But ya still like me," James smirked.

Katie pretended like she was thinking about what he just said. After a few seconds she smiled. "Yep. Still like ya."

James smirked harder as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Katie's lips.

* * *

 **Well there ya go. :) I didn't realize how much sruff happens in this chapter until after but anyway.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I know you probably get tired of people saying that but it really helps writers to hear from thier readers. If there is anything I can improve on, anything you want to happen, or anything else PLEASE LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW!**

 **~ Pickles**


End file.
